Leafpool's Other Apprentice
by MsMacBeth10
Summary: When Sorreltail's new kits are born, Leafpool knew that one of them-- Starkit--was destined to become a medicine cat even though she already had an apprentice. Full summary inside! Some JayxCinder at the end!
1. Prologue

**A/N: I don't own Warriors except for my characters. Here's the summary:**

**After Starkit becomes apprentice to Leafpool, she and her fellow apprentice Jayfeather becomes a lot more close than normal apprentices. What will Starclan think about their new medicine cat's crush on Jayfeather? She's the only one whom Jayfeather trusts besides his littermates, and she makes him feel welcomed and understands how he feels. What is going on? How can medicine cats fall in love after what happened with Leafpool and Crowfeather? Read to find out!**

"These kits are beautiful; Sorreltail. Do you have any names for them yet?" Leafpool purred.

"Yes. The golden brown she-kit is Starkit; the silver ones are Moonkit and Silverkit." Sorreltail replied.

Leafpool gasped. "Starkit…" Somehow, Leafpool knew that a great prophecy about the golden kit was about to be born…


	2. The Apprentice Naming Ceremony

**A/N: I don't own Warriors except for my characters. **

Firestar raced onto the high ledge and looked down on his cats. Leafpool had came to him to ask if Starkit could be her apprentice, even though she's already got Jayfeather. He was still puzzled, but decided to let it be. He took a deep breath and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Cats came and sat down.

He took a deep breath and continued. "Today we gather here for the apprentice ceremony of Starkit, Moonkit, and Silverkit. Come forward, you three." The kits let out yowls of excitement and made their way towards their clan leader. Firestar caught Cloudtail whisper to Dustpelt,

"Who named her Starkit? If she ever becomes leader, she'll be Starstar. What sort of name is that?" Dustpelt merely shrugged.

"Dustpelt! You are ready for another apprentice. You shall be mentor to Silverpaw." Dustpelt touched the excited apprentice's nose with his own, and she followed him to the edge of the circle. Sorreltail and Brakenfur looked about to burst with pride.

"Graystripe! I believe you deserve an apprentice after coming here. You shall be mentor to Moonpaw."

"Moonpaw!" Moonpaw couldn't help herself from squealing her new name. The clan let out _mrrows (is that right?)_ of amusement. They touched noses, and sat down at the edge.

"Now, before I continue, I must say something that you might not expect. Starclan has chosen Starkit to be a medicine cat--" The cats gasped in disbelief "--and Leafpool has asked me if she can mentor both Starkit and Jayfeather. It would be nice for him to have some company besides Leafpool, too." Jayfeather bristled but didn't say anything.

"Starkit, from this day on until you earn your full medicine cat name, you shall be known as Starpaw. Leafpool, you will be mentor to Starpaw." The two touched noses, and sat back down beside Jayfeather. The cats congratulated them. Starpaw looked as if she was already clan leader, with a proud, happy look on her face.

"This meeting is over!" Firestar turned and spun around, walking back to his den. Sandstorm hurried after him.


	3. Moonpool Ceremony

**A/N: I don't own Warriors except for my characters. **

"It's today! My ceremony at the Moonpool is today!" Starpaw mewed excitedly to anyone that bothered to hear her.

"Congratulations! I know that you'll make an excellent medicine cat!" Moonpaw replied, giving her sister a lick on the ear.

"I hope so..." Starpaw mewed doubtfully. Then she spotted Jayfeather padding back to camp with a mouthful of marigold. "Oh, no! I forgot to help collect herbs for Leafpool!" She returned her sister's lick and dashed towards the gray tabby so fast that it sent Jayfeather toppling over.

"Watch it!" He growled.

"Sorry!" Starpaw looked embarrassed. "I forgot that I'm supposed to collect herbs with you."

"Well if you do, you'll mix them up! Anyone can see that you're not very calm right now." Jayfeather snapped. He appeared to be in a very bad mood.

"Sorry..." Starpaw repeated. "I'll go see Leafpool and ask her if there's anything I can do."

"Well...make sure you actually DO something before tonight." Jayfeather turned and stalked towards the medicine cats' den. Sometimes he didn't even seem like he's blind. Starpaw sighed and stared after him. Only a couple of days passed since she became Leafpool's apprentice, and she's still not remembering all the herbs. _Maybe Starclan won't accept me. After all, Leafpool already has an apprentice_, she thought. Then she shook her head. No, that can't be right. Leafpool said so herself.

* * *

The cats made their way towards the Moonpool. Willowshine was the first to speak. "Leafpool, how come there's a cat here that's not supposed to be here?"

"Does she mean me?" Starpaw hissed to Jayfeather.

"Don't worry." Jayfeather replied, slightly brushing his fur against hers in encouragement. Starpaw felt her fur tingle. Somehow, she wanted so badly to press herself against him and seek comfort, but she stopped herself from doing so.

"Her name is Starpaw and she's my new apprentice." Leafpool replied cooly.

"But... that's impossible! How can a medicine cat have TWO apprentices?" Kestrelpaw asked in disbelief.

"I make my own decisions." Leafpool snapped. The rest of the journey to the Moonpool remained completely silent. So silent that Starpaw could hear her heart hammering inside her chest. _I'll be fine_, she told herself, taking a deep breath.

"Warriors of Starclan. I present to you this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat (a/n: I'm not sure if these are the right words. sorry.). Starpaw, is it your wish to become a medicine cat and use your knowledge of herbs to heal your clanmates?"

Starpaw swallowed. "It is."

"Then come forward and drink from the Moonpool."

Starpaw gulped, and obeyed. The water was so cold that she shivered.


	4. The Dream and Confessions of Love

**A/N: I don't own Warriors except for my characters. **

When Starpaw opened her eyes, she was no longer by the Moonpool. Instead, she found herself in a forest with a small pool. She looked around and saw Jayfeather sitting with his head tipped to one side as if he was deep in thought. _What's he doing here? And where's Starclan? What is going to happen next_? A bunch of questions popped into her mind, but she shook them off and called out,

"Hey! Jayfeather!"

He looked at her for a bit, and picked his way over.

"We're in a forest with a little pool and--" Starpaw began, knowing that Jayfeather wouldn't be able to see his surroundings. But, he interrupted her.

"I know."

"What? How? I thought you were blind."

"I am, but Starclan gave me the ability to see and walk in other's dreams."

"Wow." Starpaw stared at the tom standing next to her in wonder. Then he said,

"I'll tell you something if you promise to keep it a secret."

"I promise."

"My brother, sister, and I are the Power of Three. We hold the power of the stars in our paws. Lionblaze can fight without getting hurt, you know my power, and we're not sure about Hollyleaf's yet. But she is obsessed with the Warrior Code, and it's getting quite annoying."

Starpaw merely gaped at him with her mouth hanging slightly open.

"I wanted to tell you, but somewhere where no cat can interrupt us. This is the perfect place."

"But... Where's Starclan?" Starpaw whined. She was expecting them, not Jayfeather.

"They'll come soon." He promised, and bent his head and licked her ear. Starpaw felt her heart pound hard in her chest. She decided to tell him something that she has been hiding ever since becoming an apprentice, which wasn't very long ago, but she thought she should tell him now.

"Jayfeather... I want to tell you something, too."

"What is it?"

"I... I really like you." She gulped. It was his turn to stare.

"Starpaw, you know that medicine cats can't fall in love. Leafpool fell in love with Crowfeather, but it wasn't right. She's my mother, did you know?"

Starpaw gasped. But then he said, "But...I love you too. You're so young, though."

She shook her head. "One day we'll be together. Promise?"

"Yes."

She brushed her pelt against his, and he licked her cheek. Then he turned and walked away. "I'll leave you now. Starclan should come soon."

Starpaw stood still for a while, and saw a blue-gray she-cat walk towards her delicately with stars in her fur. "Welcome, Starpaw." She purred.

"Who...are you?"

"I am Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan before Firestar."

"Wow."

"Medicine cats shouldn't fall in love. But I just want to tell you that we'll make an exception. That's why we chose you as a medicine cat."

"Really...?"

"Yes. Jayfeather needs someone to love him. But that's not why I'm here. I have come to make you a medicine cat apprentice. That's Lionheart and Yellowfang." She added as two other cats stepped into the clearing. Spottedleaf came after that. She looked beautiful.

"Little one, do not be afraid. I have something to show you." Spottedleaf mewed.


	5. Journey Home

**A/N: I don't own Warriors except for my characters. **

Starpaw's eyes opened and she found herself sitting by the Moonpool again. Her heart was thudding so fast that she thought it was about to burst from her chest. The dream Spottedleaf has just shown her--she had been lost and alone in a thunderstorm with lightning and thunder--told her that something bad was going to happen soon. She took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself. The dream had been too real, like it had actually happened. She stared at Jayfeather, who had just woken up and was staring at her with his blind eyes. There was a look in them that said, _Don't you dare tell anyone about what happened in your dream. _She gulped. So he really was in her dream. That was just way too creepy. On the way back, she fell in step with Willowshine.

"Starpaw, I'm sorry about earlier. You are a true medicine cat now." The gray tabby she-cat apologized, but her eyes were twinkling.

Starpaw cast a sideways glance at Jayfeather, who was meowing something to Leafpool. She hoped that he wouldn't hear her, but she thought that his hearing must be better than normal cats since he was blind. She whispered to Willowshine, "Is it possible for some cat to walk in your dreams but they're actually still alive?"

"Yes. Leafpool visited me once with Feathertail. She's Graystripe's daughter."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. Why do you ask, anyways?"

"Um...no reason. I was just curious."

Willowshine cast a glance at Jayfeather. "Is it because a certain cat was in your dream?"

Starpaw bristled. "No, nothing of that sort." She snapped.

"All right, keep your fur on." Willowshine purred, giving the younger apprentice a lick on the ears.

"Where's Mothwing?"

"She's in the camp. There's a sick kit and she wanted to take care of her." Willowshine replied, then added, "But I think the reason is that she doesn't believe in Starclan. Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise." Starpaw sighed. She was just an apprentice, and already she kept two dark secrets, that would turn to chaos if she told some cat. "Really? I didn't know you could be a medicine cat without believing in Starclan."

"Hmm...that's why Leafpool helps me with the dream stuff. I'm pretty sure that she knows Mothwing's secret, too."

"I see."

"Starpaw! Hurry up or we'll leave you behind!" Leafpool called. They just arrived at the border between Windclan and Thunderclan.

"Coming! Bye, WIllowshine." Starpaw yelled back. Then she raced after her mentor and fellow apprentice towards home.


	6. Attack

**A/N: I don't own Warriors except for my characters. **

**Six Moons Later**

"Starpaw! Go and check the elders for ticks!" Leafpool called.

"Great." Starpaw groaned. She mumbled, "Why do I have to be the one who looks for ticks? Shouldn't the other apprentices do that?"

Jayfeather licked her ear. "Don't worry, you'll be ok."

"I never said I wasn't!" She snapped, then stalked into the cave to snatch some mousebile and headed to the elders' den.

"Right. Who's got ticks?" She grumbled through the stick.

"I think I have one on my shoulder, just where I can't reach it." Longtail offered.

"You're supposed to LOOK for them." Leafpool pointed out, walking in with a poultice for Mousefur's aching joints. The den smelled of herbs. "Hurry up. I was planning to do some training with you afterwards, but if you take forever, then that won't happen."

"Training? What training? I thought _**this** _was training!" Starpaw meowed.

"I mean fighting. All medicine cats need to know how to fight." Leafpool explained.

"Oh, that just sounds like fun!" Starpaw mewed sarcastically.

"Right."

* * *

"Shadowclan's invaded us!" Moonpaw yowled, dashing into the clearing. The clan stopped and turned to the apprentice.

"Where?" Firestar asked, racing down from his den.

"By the dead tree. They attacked Dustpelt's patrol. He sended me back for help."

"Brambleclaw, Stormfur, Brook, Graystripe, Squirrelflight, Lionblaze, Silverpaw, Starpaw. Go and aid Dustpelt. Leafpool and Jayfeather, you'd better go too. If you can fight, do so, but otherwise have Silverpaw help you carry the supplies."

Starpaw felt her fur tingle as the clan leader mentioned her name. Then she followed the others into the thorn tunnel.

* * *

"Jayfeather!" Starpaw yowled in horror. He was pinned onto the ground by Ivytail, a Shadowclan cat. She knew that Jayfeather wasn't really good at fighting. Without thinking, she leaped at the she-cat, claws extended. Ivytail looked up and snarled at her. She slashed her paws at her, and the warrior ran away, yowling in pain.

* * *


	7. Starblaze, Silverleaf and Mooncloud

**A/N: I don't own Warriors except for my characters. **

Firestar yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

"Guess what!?" Moonpaw let out an excited squeal.

"What?" Starpaw asked her sister.

"Firestar's going to make me and my sister warriors!"

"Congratulations!" Starpaw purred as Firestar began speaking.

"Two apprentices, Moonpaw and Silverpaw, showed great courage in the battle against Shadowclan. Without their help, we would have lost. I have spoken to their mentors, and I believe it is time for them to become warriors. Come forward, you two."

The two excited apprentices stumbled over.

"I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan call my ancestors to look onto these two apprentices. They have trained hard, and understands your noble code. I recommend them into warriors in return. Moonpaw, SIlverpaw, do you promise to uphold and protect the Warrior Code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Moonpaw mewed.

"I do." Silverpaw echoed.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Silverpaw, from this moment you will be known as Silverleaf. Starclan honors your patience and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." The leader rested his muzzle against her shoulder, and Silverleaf licked his shoulder in return.

"Moonpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Mooncloud. Starclan honors your courage and impatience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." The clan let out a _mrrow_ of amusement when Firestar spoke of her "impatience".

"Mooncloud! Silverleaf! Mooncloud! Silverleaf!" The clan chanted their new names.

"As a custom, you two shall guard the camp tonight."

The two new warriors nodded in unison.

* * *

Three days later, Starpaw followed her mentor and Jayfeather to the Moonpool.

"Before we share tongues with Starclan, I would like to say something." Leafpool began. Starpaw shot her a puzzled glance.

"Starpaw, I believe it's time for you to become a full medicine cat." She gasped. Jayfeather winked at her.

"I, Leafpool, medicine cat of Thunderclan call my ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has learned the ways of a medicine cat, and is now time to earn her new name. Starpaw, do you promise to protect and heal the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your new name. Starpaw, from now on you shall be known as Starblaze. Starclan honors your gentleness and your courage, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of Thunderclan."

"Starblaze! Starblaze!" The other medicine cats chanted her name.


	8. Shocking News

**A/N: I don't own Warriors except for my characters. **

"Jayfeather!" Starblaze mewed. They were gathering herbs for Leafpool.

He padded over, and pressed himself to her side. They twined their tails together. "What is it?"

"I...think I'm expecting kits. Your kits."

He tensed.

"What shall we do?"

"Go and hide. When the kits come, you can tell the clan that you found them." He suggested.

"OK. But promise me that you'll be there when they do come."

"Promise." He licked her cheek. "I'll check on you everyday."


	9. The kits' birth

**A/N: I don't own Warriors except for my characters.**

**A few moons later**

Jayfeather dashed into the clearing where his mate lay. But there was something wrong. He dropped the herbs and yowled, "Starblaze!"

She was lying on her side, her eyes filled with pain. A pool of blood was forming underneath her. She managed to meow, "Jayfeather...Help me. The kits are coming."

He stiffened and sat down at her side and began licking the blood off her. "Don't worry; you'll be fine. You got to be!"

But Starblaze knew that she wouldn't last very long. As the second kit was born, she stared at him with her eyes filled with love. "I...love...you." She choked out. (a/n: sounds familiar??)

"Starblaze...Starblaze, no!" Jayfeather moaned. "Don't leave me! I love you." His voice was now barely a whisper as he licked her cheek.

"Take care of our kits." Then her eyes closed, and she lay still. Jayfeather yowled in grief. _Is this what Starclan planned? For me to love, then lose my love forever?_ Jayfeather thought with anger. He began to lick the two kits. One was gray, like him, and the other was a tortoiseshell and white. (A/n: oops. I forgot that he was blind! Oh well, I'm just telling you what the kits look like!)He named the gray one Willowkit and the tortoiseshell kit Flightkit.

As he made his way back to camp, wondering what to tell the clan, a single thought came into his mind: _I shall never love again_.

* * *

"Jayfeather!" Leafpool hurried to his side. "Where's Starblaze? Where did these kits come from?"

"She's.......dead." He managed to tell her.

"What?" Leafpool's eyes were filled in disbelief. "How!?"

He decided to tell the truth. "She died giving birth to kits. My kits."

Leafpool's eyes filled with shock as the clan gathered around.

"Starblaze's death is a great loss to the clan." Firestar meowed to his cats. Sorreltail's eyes were filled with grief, and Mooncloud and Silverleaf huddled together.

"Where is her body?" Firestar asked.

"I buried her...by the lake." Jayfeather replied. Now she will never know her kits.

Graystripe made his way over. "I lost Silverstream like this..." He murmured. "Jayfeather, I want to talk with you."

"I have decided that Jayfeather will not be punished. Starblaze's death is punish enough." Firestar meowed, remembering that Bluestar had said the same thing when the clan had found out about Silverstream and Graystripe's kits.

"Starclan let her love me. They said so to Starblaze. And yet...they still took her life as a punishment." Jayfeather meowed softly, his eyes filled with anger again.


	10. Confrontations with Starclan

**A/N: I don't own Warriors except for my characters.**

Jayfeather made his way to the Moonpool. Good, he was alone. He didn't wish to see Starblaze today; he really just wanted to confront Starclan. Without another word, he lapped up a mouthful of water and closed his eyes.

"Bluestar! You lied to me!" He spat at the former clan leader with anger.

"Peace, dear one." Spottedleaf mewed, joining Bluestar.

"Why? You said it was ok to love, and yet you still make Starblaze join you just so I can be in pain!" Jayfeather yowled in rage.

"Starblaze's death wasn't what we expected." Bluestar explained. "We were hoping that she would be able to take care of her kits. But, it seems that it did not go as we hoped."

"Hoped?" Jayfeather hissed.

"That is correct. Even we cannot control everything, Jayfeather." Spottedleaf meowed. "When the sun vanished, we were unable to predict that, nor were we able to stop the famine in the old forest. Starblaze's death wasn't able to be controlled, either."

"At least you could try!"

"Trying is not hard enough. Even you should know that by now."

"Don't treat me like a kit!" Jayfeather hissed again, and raked his claws across Bluestar's muzzle. The blue-gray she-cat let out a startled hiss.

"Watch it!" She spat. "How dare you treat Starclan with disgust?"

"I can do what I want! You stole my mate away from me!"

"We didn't _steal_ her!" Bluestar growled. Then she slashed at his side with her claws. "Think before you do anything, Jayfeather. Remember that I'm a clan leader and had more training than you."

Jayfeather dodged. "Nice try." He taunted.

"Don't act like my mentor!"

"Enough!" A new voice meowed. They spun around to find Starblaze walking towards them.

"Jayfeather, I'm sorry that you're angry like this...but it's not Bluestar's fault. In fact, it's no Starclan cat's fault." She mewed, pressing her side to his. He seemed to relax just a little.

"Then who's?"

"Tigerstar's."

"What!?" Jayfeather growled. His kin. Or, at least who he thought was his kin, until they found out that Brambleclaw wasn't even their father.

"Yes. He was angry that Brambleclaw lied to him, so he decided to get revenge."

"On me?"

"Yes, since he thinks you're the weakest of the Three." Starblaze mewed.

"Oh, really. I'd like to see him try!"

"No, Jayfeather. Go back to your clan. Leafpool needs you. Leave Tigerstar alone."

"What? Don't you HATE him for what he did?"

"I do, but it's not worth it, really. I knew all along that it was impossible to have two medicine cats in one clan."

Jayfeather sighed. At least everything was clear now. And he wasn't angry with Starclan anymore.

"I... I'm sorry to fight you, Bluestar."

The she-cat slightly dipped her head in acknowledgement.

"Bye, Starblaze. I love you."

"I love you too." Starblaze's eyes flashed with something that he couldn't tell what it was. _She-cats_, he thought.

* * *

Jayfeather woke up by the Moonpool. Even though he promised Starblaze that he would leave Tigerstar alone, he knew that he should at least do SOMETHING. He decided to visit the Forest of No Stars that night. He felt exhausted for some reason, and made his way slowly back to camp, but not before he managed to catch a mouse and eat it. He was glad that Whitewing just had her kits, and was willing to rise his as well. Flightkit and Willowkit were the only things that he'll protect with his life, he decided. After all, they ARE his kits.

* * *

"Hey, Leafpool." He muttered as he padded back to camp with a mouthful of horsetail. At least, it could be an excuse for not being in the camp that night.

"Where were you?" Leafpool asked, sounding concerned.

"Gathering herbs." He nodded to the herbs that he placed on the ground.

"Jayfeather, we already have plenty of horsetail. It's juniper berries that we're short of. Besides, you didn't have to take all night to gather those." She sighed and licked his ear. "I'm sorry...it must be really painful to loose your loved one." She murmured.

"You don't know how it feels!" He snapped at his mother.

"I lost Crowfeather..."

"But he's still ALIVE, isn't he? Starblaze's DEAD! She's dead! I'll never see her again!"

"You can still see her in dreams, can't you?"

"It's not the same!" Jayfeather spun around and stalked out of the den. He was tired of arguing with Leafpool. In fact, he all he wanted to do right now was to be alone.

"Hey, Jayfeather! Where are you going?"

He turned around. It was Cinderheart. Great, just what he needed. "Leave me alone." He growled.

"Oh, come on! Stop being grumpy!" The gray tabby begged. "Cheer up, won't you? Silverleaf and Mooncloud's about to go out on a hunting patrol. Do you want to come with us?"

"I'm a medicine cat. I don't hunt with a patrol."

"Yes, but don't you get the point that all we're trying to do--I mean the whole clan--is to make you feel better!"

"No, thanks. The only way for me to feel better is to be alone!" He snapped at her. Then he padded off with her staring after him.

"What is it, Cinderheart? You like him, don't you?" Silverleaf teased, joining her.

"I...guess. But it's kind of hard for him, don't you think? After loosing his first love........" Cinderheart blinked, realizing that she's just told some cat her deepest secret.

"Don't worry; I won't tell anyone. Besides, Starblaze was my sister. I want Jayfeather to be happy as well. He's like a rabbit without its tail these days, moaning his head off." Silverleaf purred.

"Yes, I suppose so." Cinderheart walked away slowly in a daze.


	11. Tigerstar

**A/N: I don't own Warriors except for my characters.**

**Thanks for Nightshimmer's idea! I do take other's ideas into my story^^.**

"Tigerstar!" Jayfeather spat as he saw the huge dark tabby sitting on a tree stump in the dark forest.

"Greetings." Tigerstar dipped his head. "I know why you have come. It was Hawkfrost's idea, not mine. But I was the one that blinded you."

"What!?" Jayfeather yowled with rage. He couldn't believe it. It was...impossible!

"But, I shall allow you to see again, if you promise to kill Firestar."

"What? No way! I'll rather stay blind and die from bumping into a tree than kill Firestar!" Jayfeather hissed. It was the most absurd thing he'd ever heard. Kill his own clan leader, when he was a medicine cat, just to be able to see? "You're disgusting, Tigerstar." He growled.

"Very well, it is your own choice. Now go, before I kill you."

"Make me."

Tigerstar stood up, and prepared to leap. But just then, a voice yowled, "No!" and a golden blur smashed into the former leader.

"Starblaze! What are you doing here?" Jayfeather hissed.

"Tigerstar, stop! We've gone over this! Just let Jayfeather have his sight again and leave Thunderclan alone!" Starblaze begged.

Tigerstar merely stared at her.

"He came to me in a dream, and said that he'll leave Thunderclan alone if he killed me. I...had no choice but to agree." Starblaze explained.

"You kept a secret from me!"

"Not only that, but he also promised for you to see again if he killed me. I agreed immediately."

"You would kill yourself just so I can see...? But Starblaze..."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Tigerstar's more powerful than Starclan, Jayfeather. He was furious when Lionblaze "nearly" killed him a while ago. He was using your blindness as a...distraction all along, since your birth."

"..." Jayfeather remained silent. More secrets. "Why would he kill YOU, out off all the others? Why?"

"He didn't want me to be involved in any sort of prophecy. I didn't want to be in one, either. That's why I agreed."

"That's the worst thing I've ever heard!"

"Calm down, Jayfeather. Why don't you go to Starclan and ask them? I need to speak with Tigerstar." Starblaze mewed.

"Fine." Jayfeather meowed. Then he left the forest and found himself in the clearing, and Bluestar sitting there with her tail rapped around her paws.

"Greetings, Jayfeather."

"Greetings."

"When Starblaze become a medicine cat, I told her a prophecy: When Star and Moon come together, they will change all the wrongs in the forest into rights."

"Huh?"

"Basically, it means that Starblaze and Mooncloud are the cats that will make peace fall around the clans."

"I didn't know that Mooncloud was in any prophecy."

"She was; but now, without her sister, there is no way for the prophecy to come true." Bluestar let out a weary sigh. "We were counting on them. But Starblaze didn't like to be powerful, so she made a deal with Tigerstar after he visited her in a dream."

"But I thought that Tigerstar only visited his _kin_." Jayfeather mewed.

"Or if he's interested in something."

"Oh. Why did you come to me even if I'm not at the Moonpool?"

"Starblaze asked me to."

"I see." Jayfeather nodded and stood up.

"Wait, Jayfeather. When you wake up, I promise you that something good will happen." Bluestar meowed.

"What?" The tabby demanded.

Bluestar let out a purr. "Just wait and see."


	12. Never Love Again

**A/N: I don't own Warriors except for my characters.**

**Thanks for Nightshimmer's idea! I do take other's ideas into my story^^.**

When Jayfeather woke up in his and Leafpool's den, he saw that Leafpool was still curled up. Saw! He blinked and looked around. He wasn't blind anymore! The apprentice stretched and went outside. The first view of the clan was a shock for him. It was so big! Yes, he'd wandered around in camp for ages, but still, it was different from what he imagined it to look like. He saw Firestar sharing tongues with Sandstorm. Dustpelt sitting on guard. Everything was visible to him now. But, he didn't want to tell anyone yet. Not yet. At least, till he got the hang of it.

"Hey!" Cinderheart dashed to his side.

"What?"

"Did you see your kits yet? They're adorable! Flightkit and Willowkit just opened their eyes a while ago!"

Jayfeather wanted to say "I didn't SEE them, thanks." but instead meowed, "That's great."

"Let's go see them together!" Cinderheart suggested.

"Didn't you just go...?" Jayfeather asked, a little puzzled by her friendliness.

Cinderheart didn't speak, but raced on towards the nursery. Jayfeather quickly followed. Inside, he saw his own kits for the first time. The gray she-kit, Willowkit, let out a meow as they went in.

"Aren't they adorable?" Cinderheart purred, their fur brushing. The place was so small.

"Yes, sure." Jayfeather muttered. "Can we please go now?"

"Let's go hunting!"

"Uh, ok." Jayfeather replied.

* * *

When they returned to camp, loaded with fresh-kill, Leafpool padded out of her den looking surprised.

"Jayfeather!" She called to her son.

"What?"

"Who said you could hunt?"

"Um...I've caught some for Whitewing for taking care of my kits."

"Oh. Wait, Jayfeather. How come you caught so much? Cinderheart didn't catch all that by herself, did she?"

"Er...I can see." Jayfeather replied.

* * *

News about Jayfeather not being blind anymore spread through the camp quicker than a forest fire. The clan mewed excitedly. _What's their problem? Can't they keep their mouths shut? _Jayfeather thought with a sigh.

"Don't worry, Jayfeather." Cinderheart murmured with affection in her blue eyes. Affection! Jayfeather winced and pulled away. He had sworn not to love again. But it seems that Cinderheart had feelings for him as well. _Great Starclan! Why do I have to be so good-looking_? He thought.

* * *

For the first time, he really did help Leafpool LOOK for herbs. On his way back with some juniper berries, he sniffed out Cinderheart's sent, dropped the berries, and called out, "Cinderheart! I know that you're there!"

A few heartbeats later the gray tabby she-cat made her way to his side. "Uh...hi." She mewed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was following you."

"Why?"

"Um...Jayfeather, I want to tell you something. I mean, it's hard to loose your mate like that, but--"

"You love me, don't you?" He interrupted her. She blinked in surprise. "But I can't love you. I swore not to love again. It's painful, Cinderheart. You must understand that. What if I loose you too?"

"You won't." She murmured, licking his cheek. Jayfeather let out a sigh. "Starblaze wants you to be happy, Jayfeather. I can be the one to achieve her wish. I'll make you happy. I'll be everything that Starblaze wasn't able to be."

"Besides, I've had enough for a while." Jayfeather admitted.

"Can't we just be friends, then?"

"Friends only." Jayfeather agreed. Then they touched noses.


	13. Will You Be My Mate, Cinderheart?

**A/N: I don't own Warriors except for my characters.**

Jayfeather watched his kits play outside of the nursery. "Can't catch me!" Willowkit boasted, dashing into the clearing.

"Wait!" Flightkit let out a yowl and sprinted after her sister.

Cinderheart let out a purr. "Your kits are great, Jayfeather." She mewed, tail twitching.

Flightkit abandoned her sister and leaped at Cinderheart's tail. "Die, Blackstar, Die!" She squealed, pinning the warrior's tail to the ground.

"Ow!" Cinderheart complained.

"She's making your tail Shadowclan's leader!" Jayfeather purred with amusement. "But you'd need a white cat's tail to be Blackstar, Flightkit."

"Oh!" The kit raced to Cloudtail, who'd just returned on a hunting patrol. Then grabbed his fluffy tail and bit hard.

"E-ow!" Cloudtail yowled, dropping his prey and batting a paw at the kit. "Watch it!"

"Sorry, Cloudtail. It was my idea." Jayfeather mewed.

"Train your kits to be behave better, then." The tom turned and stalked towards his mate, Brightheart.

* * *

"When are we gonna become apprentices, father?" Willowkit asked in excitement.

"Not for a hundred moons." Jayfeather grumbled.

"What?" Flightkit mewled in disbelief.

"Calm down, I was joking!" Jayfeather licked Flightkit's ear. "Honestly!"

* * *

Cinderheart followed Jayfeather to the lake.

"What is it?" She asked, confused.

"Cinderheart? I-I want to ask you if you c-could be the kits' mother." Jayfeather mewed. "I mean, take care of them and stuff. Besides the milk, what Starblaze would do."

"I'd love to." Cinderheart purred. "I probably won't take Starblaze's place, but I'll do my best."

"Thank you. You mean a lot to me, Cinderheart. I think if you weren't there, I still won't be over Starblaze's death right now. I...I...I ask you if you could be my mate."

Cinderheart stared at him. "Oh, I always wanted to, Jayfeather. I'm glad you finally asked. Maybe Starclan won't be angry since they know that this is good for you."

"Perhaps."

They brushed against each other, twining their tails together.

"Let's go back to camp." Jayfeather murmured.

"Right."


	14. The End and a New Beginning

**A/N: I don't own Warriors except for my characters.**

**Six Moons Later**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar yowled.

"It's today! We'll be made into apprentices today!" Flightkit yowled in excitement.

"Mmmm-hmm!" Willowkit agreed.

Jayfeather poked his head out of the nursery. Cinderheart's kits would be born any time, so it wasn't a good idea to leave her alone.

"We gather today for the ceremony of two new apprentices. Flightkit, Willowkit, come forward."

The kits raced to the front.

"Silverleaf, I believe you should be mentor to your sister's kit. You shall be mentor to Willowpaw."

Silverleaf touched noses to her new apprentice, and sat back down.

"Brambleclaw, you're ready for another apprentice. You'll mentor Flightpaw--"

"Jayfeather! The kits are coming!" A voice yowled. The clan turned around. Leafpool raced into the nursery with herbs to help CInderheart.

"You'll be fine!" Jayfeather promised. And she was.

She gave birth to three kits, a gray, golden, and a gray. She called the gray ones Maykit and Springkit (females). The male is Sunkit.

"I'll protect you with my life, Cinderheart. I'll never stop loving you." Jayfeather meowed, licking her ear.

"I trust you." Cinderheart closed her eyes and dozed off.

* * *

A/N: Here's the end! I just noticed that Jayfeather always likes Sorreltail's kits. Weird, huh? Anyways, I'm thinking of making a sequel about how Mooncloud and Sunkit saves the clans, what Starblaze wasn't able to do. So please review! More reviews mean I'll make the sequel!


End file.
